Steel Drakes
The Steel Drakes are a Loyalist Space Marine Chapter and an Ultima Founding successor chapter Iron Hands Chapter. They are known for their brutal tactical precision, striking at exactly the right moment and place to cripple and demoralise the enemy force, using both melee and ranged options to surgically render an opposing force into its separate pieces, terrified and ripe for surrender or slaughter. The Steel Drakes are notable for their use of lightning claws, unique amongst Ultima Founding Chapters. This predilection is due to the several ancient lightning claws bestowed on the Steel Drakes by Archmagos Belisarius Cawl. It is said that these relics were forged by their gene-sires, and they are objects of great reverence to the chapter. When they are brought to war the marine entrusted with them is said to experience heightened, almost preturnatural reflexes above and beyond even those of a normal space marine. The Steel Drakes have a close association with the Forgeworld Vogelskeitt due to their actions in liberating the planet during the Indomitus Crusade. Chapter History ... Chapter Fleet The Battlebarges that make up the Chapter Fleet are known as the Wings of Steel, 8 ships that carry the 8 companies of the Steel Drakes wherever they are required to go. The ownership of 8 Battlebarges is a point of constant contention between the Imperial Navy and the Steel Drakes. Given that they left Terra with only 1, it is unknown to the greater Imperium where they obtained their other 7. This has lead to many skirmishes with the Navy, who have attempted to 'requisition' the Battlebarges of the Steel Drakes multiple times. Fortress Monastery The Battle-Barge Bahamut.... Recruitment The Steel Drakes recruit primarily from the Vogelskeitt System, containing Forgeworld Vogelskeitt III and Hive-City Vogelskeitt IV, as well as recruiting from other nearby worlds. Their good relationship with the Vogelskeitt system has allowed their fleet to remain stationed in this system for some time no w, bolstering their ranks for conflicts inevitably on the horizon. Geneseed The gene-seed of the Steel Drakes has been shown to be even less susceptible to mutation than other Primaris gene-seed. Blessed by fortune, the Steel Drakes treasure this purity. The skin of the Steel Drakes generally has a sallow and pale cast about it, despite the healthiness of the marines in question. Unique Ranks Unique organisations Captain's Guard Each captain keeps a squad of specially chosen marines as his Captain's Guard. This squad usually numbers 5 or 6 and will include the Company Champion and his chosen elites drawn from the ranks of the company. This squad will almost always take to the field with their Captain, their purpose to defend him from all threats. As masters of eliminating the chain of command, the Steel Drakes are well aware of the virtues of their own, and devote these honoured marines to defend it. Each captain personally selects his Company Champion from his company, who then selects his fellow Captain's Guard. Company Structure While mostly codex compliant, the Steel Drakes are slightly divergent in that they only have 8 companies, each of which is larger than a normal company to achieve a full Chapter of 1000 marines. Each company has some element of combined arms, as while the Steel Drakes are the masters of taking out the command structure and will of an opposing force, they are well aware that this is not a valid tactic in all situations. Psychosupportive Command The Steel Drakes do not have a chaplaincy within their ranks. Instead, the role of Chaplains in supporting the mental well-being of the space marines is undertaken by the chain of command. A culture of support is drilled into the battle-brothers during their indoctrination, and every commander from Corporal all the way up to Chapter Master is responsible for the mental health of those under their command. Companies 1st Company - The Jaws Commander: Captain Melqart Flagship: Battlebarge Bahamut 2nd Company - The Wings Commander: Captain Acharbas Flagship: Battlebarge Wyvern 3rd Company - The Tail Commander: Captain Eshmun Flagship: Battlebarge X 4th Company - The Body Commander: Captain Balthazar Flagship: Battlebarge Ouroborous Command: Lieutenant Resheph, Lieutenant Adonhes, Lieutenant Zidon, Librarian Ashtoreth, Apothecary Sikarbaal List of squad names and monikers for the 3rd Company: Honour Guard - (To-be-released Primaris Melee Unit) - Squad X 1st Squad - Intercessor - Squad X 2nd Squad - Intercessor - Squad X 3rd Squad - Intercessor - Squad X 4th Squad - Intercessor - Squad X 5th Squad - Reiver - Squad X 6th Squad - Reiver - Squad X 7th Squad - Aggressor - Squad X 8th Squad - Aggressor - Squad X 9th Squad - Inceptor - Squad X 10th Squad - Inceptor - Squad X 11th Squad - Hellblaster - Squad X 12th Squad - Infiltrator - Squad X 13th Squad - Infiltrator - Squad X 14th Squad - Supressor - Squad X 15th Squad - Supressor - Squad X 16th Squad - Eliminator - Squad X 17th Squad - Eliminator - Squad X 18th Squad - Eliminator - Squad X Redemptor Dreadnaught X Redemptor Dreadnaught X 5th Company - The Body Commander: Captain Tanit Flagship: Battlebarge X 6th Company - The Body Commander: Captain Tammuz Flagship: Battlebarge X 7th Company - The Body Commander: Captain Hazdrubal Flagship: Battlebarge X 8th Company - The Neophytes Commander: Captain Hammon Flagship: Battlebarge X Non-Astartes Personnel Chapter serfs... Unique technology The Steel Drakes have few unique technologies at their disposal. Most of their equipment is standard Primaris Astartes pattern weapons and vehicles, though a few variations unique to the chapter do exist. Atypical Power frequencies Steel Drakes power weapons have an abnormal energy field, which has very little real effect other than turning the energy field a brilliant orange. When a weapon with this alteration strikes a solid object the field flares and crackles, spreading low level sparks of lightning across the surface of the object it struck. Power Claws The Silver Drakes have taken to the use of Power Claws, a set of power blades fashioned into vicious fighting claws in the style of their Chapter relics. These weapons also utilise the atypical power frequencies mentioned above. Combat doctrine Deathwatch Service Very few Steel Drakes have served in the Deathwatch due to the Chapter's youth. However, already a small number of marines are within these hallowed ranks. The tactical precision and brutal efficiency of the Steel Drake marines who are serving is greatly respected. Notable Members Chapter Master Aradus Zephon Master Librarian Maharbaal Master Techmarine Himilco Captain Balthazar Sergeant Asherah Chapter Appearance ' Chapter Colour The Steel Drakes forces are mostly arrayed in a dull silver colour, with the exceptions being their pauldrons and the Aquila on their chest being midnight blue. The pauldron trim varies by company as laid out in the Codex Astartes. Chapter Badge The Steel Drakes Chapter Badge is a deep red sinuous dragon facing front on, wings spread in flight. Role Markings Intercessor/Infiltrator: Right shoulder pauldron marked with a white arrow. Reiver/Inceptor: Right shoulder pauldron marked with white crossed arrows. Aggressor/Hellblaster/Supressor: Right shoulder pauldron marked with white chevron. Eliminators: Right shoulder pauldron marked with a white skull. Veterans: Midnight blue right kneepad. Sergeant: Vertical midnight blue stripe on helmet. Lieutenant: Vertical midnight blue stripe on helmet bisected by a vertical black stripe. Librarian: Midnight blue top of helmet with a vertical black stripe tapering to a point between the eyes. Captain: Vertical midnight blue stripe on helmet bisected by a vertical dull gold stripe. '''Chapter Fleet ' An notable aspect of the Chapter, the fleet known as the Wings of Steel is massively overstrength for a Chapter their size. Each company are given command of a Battlebarge, each of which travels with 2 frigate squadrons. The Chapter does not make use of Strike Cruisers except for one which helms the reserve fleet. Each of the Battlebarges is the home of a Company of the Steel Drakes. The word of the Captain of that Company is absolute law aboard the vessel. In addition to the 8 Battlebarges and entourage, the Steel Drakes maintain a reserve fleet of frigates helmed by a single Strike Cruiser and commanded by the Chapter's Techmarines. This fleet can used to re-enforced and repair any damaged fleets, or if the time is dire be deployed as a separate fleet. The Steel Drakes maintain this fleet through their strong relationship with the Forgeworld Vogelskeitt III. Notable Steel Drakes Vessels Battle-Barge Bahamut - Fortress Monastery of the Steel Drakes The pride of the Wings of Steel, and the domain of Chapter Master Aradus Zephon and 1st Company Commander Captain Melqart. Steel Drakes Fleet Composition 8 Battlebarges: * Battlebarge Bahamut * Battlebarge Athirat * Battlebarge Ba'al Hermon * Battlebarge Marqod * Battlebarge Moloch * Battlebarge Yarikh * Battlebarge Kotharat * Battlebarge Hlal 1 Strike Cruiser: *Strike Cruiser Ancalagon 19 Frigate Squadrons: *1st - 19th Archeopteryx 'Chapter Relics ' The Talons of Tiamat A pair of lightning claws wielded by Chapter Master Aradus Zephon. These relics were personally bestowed upon him by Belisarius Cawl and were apparently once wielded by his direct gene-sire. These claws are fitted with The Claws of the Dragon 8 individual Lightning Claws. One is bestowed on the Captain of each Company of the Steel Drakes. Also given to the 'Chapter Beliefs ' Attitude towards the Codex Astartes Personality Trends '''Chapter Rites and Rituals ' ' The Trance The Librarius of the Steel Drakes is known for its predictions of the future. Memorium Eternius No space marine chapter is without casualties and each honours its dead in a unique way. The Steel Drakes inscribe the names of the fallen on.... 'Relations ' Allies Imperium of Man -'' Enemies ''Xenos -'' ''Mutants - '' ''Heretics - '' Relations with other Chapters '''Notable Quotes ' Category:Space Marine Chapters Category:Ultima Founding Category:Iron Hands Successors